Lithium ion batteries are rechargeable batteries where lithium ions move from a cathode (positive electrode) to an anode (negative electrode) during charging of the battery, and in the opposite direction when discharging the battery. The lithium ion battery also includes an electrolyte that carries the lithium ions between the cathode and the anode when the battery passes an electric current therethrough.